NPM Beauty and the Bat
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: This is Beauty and the Beast DC style! This is not apart of my PM universe, it's a fairy tale retold with DC characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty and the Bat

Prologue

Once upon a time in a faraway land a young boy lived in a beautiful castle. He had jet black hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. He lived with his two beloved parents and butler and was unlike the other boys in his position. He was kind, compassionate, happy, and was a little spoiled, for what rich only child wasn't? He didn't have any other friends besides his father, mother and butler since he was and thought to always be an outcast.

Then one day the boy and his parents went to a play in a village near by. When they were making their way to their horses, they crossed through an alleyway. They were near the other side of the alley when they were met by a man with a bow. He threatened to shot if they didn't give his all of their money. The boy's father and mother gave the man the money that was in their pockets but it wasn't enough.

The man didn't want witnesses or to get caught so he released the string and shot the boy's father square in the chest. As he fell the boy's mother screamed and the man took out another arrow and stabbed her in the heart with. As she fell the killer left with his money and bow leaving the boy alone. He screamed once he knew they were dead and that he was truly alone.

Then a woman came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and saw a pale faced woman dressed in a black hoopy dress, with raven hair, black eyes, and a dark gold crown on her head. She stepped back as the boy stood up in her direction.

"Why are you here?" the child asked.

"I am here to give you something," the woman said.

"What?" the boy asked without joy and through tears.

"To give to something you would have given yourself," the woman began. She then turned her wrist and once she did shadows began to move. The shadows began to come onto the boy and crawl up his legs. The child noticed it and tried to move to escape it but to no avail. The shadows began to devour him and began to attach to his body, his clothes and his skin. The boy screamed in pain as it bounded itself to him and as it, literally, injected itself into his heart and his mind.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked through screaming.

"I'm giving you as the host to my parasite monster," the woman said with evil intend. The boy continued to scream. "You should have known better than to go through the Alley of Darkness. Where I, the queen of it, lie!" The shadows then covered the boy and a vampire bat flew down. The bat had fangs laced with black poison, black wings and body, black pointy ears, sharp claws, and red eyes. The vampire bat turned toward the queen of darkness in mid-flight. "There is your host," the queen said as she pointed toward the hunch of shadows that covered the boy. The bat flew into the shadow and bit the boy on his head and on his heart. The bat flew into the boy's body and all was silent.

The shadows then began to peel away and the boy's old form was gone. The bat had gone and made itself at home and changed the boy's physical form to better suit himself. Once the queen of darkness saw what was left of the boy she was pleased with herself and with her parasite. The boy was no longer a child, physical, but an adult. He had dark black armored skin that covered his whole body, small fangs, clawed hands, his arms and legs had muscle to them, a black leathered cape, and black ears that sat on top of his head, they had small slits so he could hear. He also there wasn't anything left of his former human self besides his now large feet and his blue eyes. He first at his reflection and was terrified of himself. He then looked at the woman.

"What have you done to me?!" he exclaimed angrily. He then covered his mouth. His voice was gravely, deep and terrified him. He then looked at his hands.

"I've done nothing," the queen told him with a sneer. "The bat is the one who did this to you. He turned you into something you would have become due to grief anyway. A monster."

"No," he whispered to himself.

"Now," the woman said. "You are one." He looked up at her.

"Change me back!" he shouted.

"I can not," the woman said with a smile. "For I can't reverse what someone else has done. You're stuck with my parasite now. " He sighed and then looked at his reflection. She then snapped her fingers and where she was once stood was smoke. He got up and began to walk out of the alley but didn't get far before his head began to hurt. The bat then took over his mind and with the bat in the driver's seat they terrorized the village till all fear the bat monster. He had used his screeching to destroy houses and building and brutally killed others with his claws filling the bat's lust for blood. The screams and cries of the remaining filled the night air as light would fill a dark room.

Once the bat was satisfied he let the boy take control again but by then it was too late and blood of hundreds was on his head. The boy had become horrified at himself for what he had done and was capable of. With his leather cape, which really was a set of wings put closely together, he flew back toward his castle as dawn began. He flew into his master bedroom through his balcony door and then something happened to the castle. The once light filled room began to get darker once he touched the ground. The walls changed from beige to dark blue black as did everything else the floor was no longer a carpet but a black, cold marble floor. The darkness then spread outside of the window and the once cheerful sky turned tearful and gloomy. The castle on the outside had changed; the color of it was now darker and the structure was more gothic.

The curse of bat was now affecting his home as well. He was shocked and panicked as the castle had begun to change as well as how the sky was changing as well. He went over to his large window and saw that the sky had turned gray and that the wind was blowing his now ripped gray curtains about. He steeped onto the small little stone terrace outside his room and saw the horrifying lightning filled sky.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. Then a lightning bolt struck down onto the terrace. He turned to see that where the bolt had hit there was a small, white hand mirror and a red rose. He picked the items up and went inside his room and placed the items on his bedside table. He then sat on his bed and thought over what had happened and what the items meant.

The bat told him that the hand mirror was a gateway that could show you what was going on the outside world. It could be used so you would see, let's just say, where your butler was. Then once the bat told him this the family butler, with bow and arrow at hand and raised, opened the door and saw the monster and was startled.

"Who are you?" the butler asked in an instructive tone ready to shot at any moment.

"Alfred, it's me," the monster said without even looking up. "It's Bruce."

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Alfred. It's me," Bruce told him.

"How do I know that it's you?" Alfred asked.

"Your name is Alfred Pennyworth," Bruce began. "You were born in England. And I'm Bruce Wayne, the only child of Dr. Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. I have no friends outside of family and you." Alfred, realizing it was Master Bruce, lowered his bow and went over to the bed and sat across from the creature.

"What happened to you?" Alfred asked. "And where are your parents? I came up because I thought I heard an animal up here." Bruce, with mental stability of a child, told him what had happened with an emotion breakdown happening shortly after. Alfred too was shedding tears. "O, Master Bruce. I'm dreadfully sorry, for all of this. I can't ever replace them but I promise I won't ever leave your side." He then gave him a hug and a shoulder for the boy to cry on.

Now, the rest of his childhood only went downhill. You see the bat was mainly in the driver's seat during this time, since he couldn't put up much of a fight. The bat was mainly the one in control and he was a destroyer. If I had not been for Alfred cooling him down and feeding him raw meat with dripping blood, the bat would have destroyed the whole house as well as what was left of the poor boy. The bat had destroyed his bedroom and turned it into a pig sty and not to mention a lot of paintings and vases destroyed by his claws. Rarely the bat would even threaten Alfred before he would pipe him down and give him some more raw meat. Now the rare times when Bruce was in control, might I remind you mental and age wise he's still a kid, it was much more pleasant for Alfred and Bruce. Alfred had gotten a chance to help Bruce calm down and help keep him mental sane, for the most part. Those where the times when he got to be a kid again.

Now once he became an adult, mental and age wise, meaning eighteen, he finally was in control almost the whole time. He got to be more human and be more of himself. He and Alfred also had finally gotten him to establish some etiquette and they had an actually relationship again. Finally, Bruce had somewhat of a human life again.

But not fully was he free from the bat. For every 13th of a month the bat would take back over. The 13th because that was the day his parents died and, especially on the month as well as the day they died, the bat took over. When it did it was very painful. His fangs grew longer, his wing cape, that he could never take off, stuck to his arms and forged together, and he grew stronger and more blood thirsty. So near the time of the transformation on the 12th he would chain himself in a dungeon cell in such a strong chain that not even the bat could break them, and the bat could break cars in two. And so every 13th of a month from the beginning of the day till the end of it he transformed and the mind of the bat took over. But once the day was over he returned to his "normal" stage and his right mind.

Now the rose he had found on his balcony was an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 24th year. Now if he a woman could learn to love him for who he really was and not for appearances and he could accept and return that love before the last petal fell the curse would be broken. If not then he would be doomed to remain bond him for all eternity. As years pasts he lost all hope and went into despair for he believed that he was too dangerous to be released from the castle and who could ever learn to love a monster.


	2. Chapter 1: Diana

Chapter 1: Diana

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to DC characters.**

Once there was a small village. And on the outskirt of it there was a small family that lived together. The family was made of a mother, two daughters, and two sons. The mother's name was Hippolyta. The eldest of her children was her black haired, blue eyed son, Clark. He was married to a girl named Lois and they had a girl and boy named Martha and Jonathan. Her youngest child was her red headed, green eyed son, Wally, who kept trying to get a lady. Her second youngest was her red haired, green eyed daughter, Shayera, who was married to a former solider named John Stewart, and they had a child named Rex.

But the most beautiful of her children was her black haired, blue eyed, and red lipped daughter, her second oldest, Diana. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole village on the inside and outside and was not to be messed with. Her mother had trained her children in several forms of self-defense, with a sword, staff, fists, and also with their brains.

Shayera was a confident girl and a hard worker. She was independent and was a warrior at heart. She also was a strong wife and mother and could be loving when she wanted to be. Her husband, John, was a former solider and was a stern and very loyal to his family and friends. While they both got into agreements more than normal couples probably do but they did love each other as well as their son and both were warriors at heart.

Clark was a hard working, strong, and a little shy but he was a leader of his family and head of the household. He and Lois were stubborn and kind and got into disagreements occasionally but they loved their children and each other. They also were more farm people than warriors but they could defend themselves if necessary.

Wally was light hearted and joyful. He was the most innocent of all of them and also the fastest in the entire village. He also was a ladies' man who loved trying to woe ladies. He was single but he wish he couldn't be. He wasn't a warrior at heart but he could fight if he had too.

Now Diana was different from her family and the rest of the village. She had a warrior's heart, a kind spirit, and a brilliant mind. She was also an extreme bookworm and would read at anytime she had. She loved reading and was an expert in the forms of self-defense that her mother had taught her. She also was very beautiful and had many wooers; the main one was Ares, the most manly and handsomest man in the village. She preferred to be reading rather than anything else and was the only one who in her family and the town who did. Everyone else thought she was weird because of this.

Shayera and her husband had gone to live in small house in the village. Clark and his wife lived on the outskirts of town straight across from his mother's. Wally and Diana still lived with their mother, since they were still single. Their mother had a job as a designer and would design everything from sword hilts to gowns to cakes.

Diana was a woman who longed for adventure and for someone who wouldn't criticize for who she was and would embrace who she was not what she wasn't. Unfortunately for her there was no one like that in town or in world, or so she thought. Until a turn of events lead her to find out how wrong she was.


	3. Chapter 2 Bonjour

Chapter 2: Bonjour

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to this song and others that I will later use that right belongs to Disney. And some of the words have been changed.**

Diana was wearing her blue elbow sleeved dress that went to her knees around it she was wearing a white apron, her brown leathered golden buckled shoes, and her hair was down and blowing in the morning autumn wind. She had a small, brown basket with a small red blanket on the bottom and on top of that was a green covered book. As she crossed her front yard and went over the bridge toward town she began to sing.

"Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little town, full of little people waking up to say." The clock stuck eight and then a man opened his window and said,

"Bonjour!" Several women opened their window. "Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" A man then went up a chimney, covered with ash. "Bonjour!" By then Diana was in the in town and on the road and sang as she went toward her destination,

"There goes the baker with cart like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town."

"Good morning, Diana," a man said. Diana turned around to see the baker.

"Morning, moujer," Diana told him.

"Where're you heading to?" he asked her.

"The bookshop," she told him and then with excitement she told him. "I just finished the most amazing story about a beanstalk and an ogre and…"

"That's nice," the baker said as he turned and yelled to the inside of his bakery. "Maria! The baguettes, hurry up!" She than rolled her eyes and began to walk toward her destination with her head up looking at the clouds.

"Look there she goes, the girl who's strange, no question," two old women sang to each other while looking at her. "Dazed and distracted can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd, cause her head's up on some cloud," two young men sang while Diana walked.

"No denying she's a funny person, that gal," several other villagers sang. Several people were also doing business.

"Bonjour.

Good day!

How was the party?

Bonjour.

Good day.

How are your kids?

I need some eggs.

That's too expensive," said several different people.

"There must be more than this provincial life," Diana sang right before she entered the bookstore.

"Ah, Diana," the bookkeeper said. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see as well, Jonn'" Diana replied. She then gave him the book that was in her basket. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finish it already?" Jonn' asked with curiosity. Diana walked over and onto the ladder.

"O, I could put it down," She told him as she looked on the shelves. "Have you gotten anything new?"

"Not since last week, I'm afraid," Jonn' told her as he place the book back in its place. "You can always re-read of one of old ones, if you'd like."

"Thanks, Jonn'," Diana replied. "I'll borrow this one." She then took a dark blue covered book and threw it into Jonn's hands.

"This one?" Jonn' asked. "But you've read it three times!"

"Well, it's my favorite!" Diana exclaimed as she got off the ladder. "Far off places, daring feats, magic and battle, a woman in knight's armor."

"Well, if you enjoy it all that much," Jonn' began as he gave it to her. "It's yours to keep."

"But Jonn'…" Diana began.

"I insist," he told her.

"Well, thank you!" Diana exclaimed as she began to walk out the door. "Thank you so much!" She then began to read as she walked home.

"Look there she goes the girl who's such a stranger," three men sang as they watched her walk off. "I wonder if she's really well." She avoided bumping into people and even managed to avoid water buckets, which were in front of houses, without stepping in them.

"With a dreaming faraway look," some young girls sang.

"And a nose stuck in a book," some men sang.

"What a puzzle to the rest of us is her," they all sang. Diana then sat on the rim of the fountain in the center of town, where the sheep were.

"O, isn't this amazing?" Diana sang to the sheep. "This is my favorite part because you'll see. Here's where she meets the knight. But she won't discover who he is till chapter thirteen." She then re-began her walk home.

"Now it's no question that her name means beauty," a woman sang to her husband in their house, which had a window opened. "Her looks have got no parallel."

"But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd," her husband sang to her. "Very different from the rest of us."

"She's nothing like the rest of," some men sang. "Yes, different from the rest of us is her."

Now there were some geese in their triangle flying over the village. Ares shot one of them and it went down where his partner, Serpent. Serpent was a small man who loved the color green and had that same color clothes. He put the goose in a leather bag for Ares and ran up to him saying,

"Wow, you don't miss a shot, Ares. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Ares blew on the top of his gun.

"I know," Ares said. They then walked at little way till they could see a certain bookworm.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you," Serpent told him. "Haa, and no girl for that matter."

"It true, Serpent," Ares told him. Then he pointed to the bookworm. "And I've got my sights set on that one."

"The warrior woman's daughter?" Serpent asked.

"She's the one," Ares told his friend. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's…" Serpent began.

"The most beautiful girl in town," Ares interrupted.

"I know," Serpent snapped. Ares then dropped his gun into his arms.

"That makes her the best," Ares said. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course, I mean you do but she's…" Serpent began again.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her," Ares began. "I said she's gorgeous and I fell." He then looked into a glass window and saw his reflection and admired it. "Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me so I'm making plans to woe and marry her." He then turned and began to follow a Diana walking away from him and heading over a bridge.

"Look there he goes," three young blonde women sang as they sat on a bench. "Isn't he dreaming? Laucu, Ares, o, he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing, he's such a tall and strong and handsome brute." Now Ares was trying to get to Diana but, lucky for Diana, there was several people doing business and were buying as well as selling. They were calling things like,

"That's too much!

I'd like ten yards.

One pound.

Those smell.

Where that carpet?

My coffee, please.

Is that too expensive?" As well as a bunch of stuff that was business related.

All while this happening Ares was trying to get through, "Excuse me," he sang. "Please let me through."

"I hate that color.

A carpet, please," people said.

"There must be more than this provincial life," Diana sang as she twirled and then continued to read.

"Just watch, I'm going to make Diana my wife," Ares sang. He was still behind a lot of people, who then sang as Diana walked away from them,

"Look, there she goes the girl who's strange but special. The most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in, but she really is a funny girl. (A beauty but a fun girl) She really is a funny girl. That gal." In the background some people sang, "Bonjour, Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour." Diana then turned around and everyone went back to business. She then put her nose back into her book and read.


	4. Chapter 3 No is No

Chapter 3: No is No

Once everyone returned business Ares ran to Diana and got in front of her.

"Bonjour, Diana," Ares said.

"Bonjour, Ares," Diana replied without even looking up from her book. He then snagged her book right out of her hands as slick as fox. She then turned to look at him.

"Ares, may I have my book back, please?" Diana asked.

"How do you read this?" Ares asked as he flipped through the pages. "There aren't any pictures."

"Well, some people like using something called their imagination," Diana replied.

"Diana," Ares began and then threw the book into some mud. "I think you should get your head out of your books." Diana tried to retrieve her book but Ares got in front of her. "And pay attention to more important things. Like me." The blonde women sighed. Diana finally grabbed her book from the mud and began to clean it off. "The whole town is talking about it. It's not a good idea for a woman to read. Once she starts she gets ideas and thinking." He paused and then snapped his fingers. "Hey, if you like imagining then imagine this." He got beside her and talked as she walked home. "Nice small cabin out in the woods, me coming in after a hunt with my latest kill on the fire and my little honey lamb massaging my feet. While the little kids play below us with the dogs."

"No," Diana said as she walked a little quicker.

"What do you mean no?" Ares asked.

"I mean no," Diana said. "Look it up."

"Come on Diana," Ares began. "Marry me, please. You'd do well with a guy like me."

"No, Ares," Diana said. "I'm not going to marry you. Not now not ever." She turned to look at him. "Good-bye." She then stomp walked up to her house and went inside and slammed the door and sighed.

"There's no need to slam the door, Di," a male voice said.

"Sorry, Wally," Diana replied. "Just had a bad encounter with a certain male, ex war hero, jerk."

"Let me guess you're talking about Ares?" Wally asked.

"Yes!" Diana said with aggravation. "He won't stop bugging me and pestering me and all that other stuff. Just, gahhh!" She punched the wall and left a small dent.

"Easy, sis," Wally said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Making us repair the wall won't make you any happier." Diana lowered her arm and removed her fist from the wall.

"You're right, Wally," Diana said. "Breaking the wall won't solve anything."

"Wally did you crash into the wall again?" a stern female voice asked.

"No mother," Wally replied. "Diana kinda smashed it a little with her fist." A blonde haired woman with blue eyes came into the foyer.

"Diana?" her mother asked.

"Sorry mother," Diana replied. "I was frustrated. I'll fix it. Promise."

"Frustrated at what?" her mother asked.

"More like whom," Wally said.

"Whom?" her mother asked.

"Ares," Diana told her. "He won't shut up about wanting to marry me and all that other stuff and he makes me want to scream."

"Haa, haa, haa, haa," her mother laughed.

"It's not funny mother!" Diana exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just that that same thing happened to me once," her mother told her.

"Really?" Diana and Wally asked.

"Yes, it did," their mother said. "There was a man who bugged me from dawn to dusk about marrying him and it was driving me nuts! Then finally I met your father and I settled down, had you guys and I never saw him again."

"Well, I'm glad you got away from him," Diana sighed. "But won't be getting away from Ares anytime soon."

"Why not?" her mother asked.

"Because I'm not getting married anytime soon," Diana said.

"Why not?" Wally asked.

"Because there is nobody in here who would want to marry a bookworm, warrior, independent woman," Diana replied.

"Well, Shayera…" Wally started.

"Found an ex-war hero who wasn't an annoying stupid jerk and respected her," Diana told him. "There's no one else like that here. Plus she wasn't a bookworm."

"Yeah," Wally said. "Good point." They then heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is?"

"I'll get it," Diana replied.

"I'll get the table set," Wally said. He then went into the dinning room.

"I have to go and get dinner off out of the oven before it burns," her mother said. She then went into the kitchen. Diana went over to door and looked through the hole in the door to see the one and only Ares. She sighed and gave a degust look before opening the door.

"Ares, what an unexpected surprise," Diana said.

"Well you know me I'm full of surprises," Ares replied with a big grin as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Say why don't we have dinner together?"

"Di! Who're you talking to?" Wally asked from another room.

"Um, an ex-war hero who's dropped by to give me flowers," Diana replied. She hoped he knew she meant Ares not John.

"O," Wally replied. "Well tell him to come back later. We're having dinner right now."

"Well, how about I join you?" Ares asked Diana.

"How about another time," Diana responded. "We didn't expect any visitors and my mother doesn't like unplanned visits so see you later." Diana backed away from the doorway.

"But Diana…" Ares began. She slammed the door in his face and sighed.

"Diana! Dinner!" her mother called from the dinning room.

"Coming!" Diana replied. She placed the bouquet on the table in the forum and then headed for the dinning room. She sat down at their table and began to eat their dinner. It was cooked meat, salad, and juice.

"Well, I have to go out to the sea port again," their mother said.

"Again!?" they both exclaimed.

"Yes, I have to go and make sure that business is going well," their mother said.

"Right, it the price of being a merchant organizer, have to check on this, check that, blah blah, blah, blah," Wally responded. Diana giggled.

"What do wish for me to bring you two?" their mother asked.

"A new set of shoes," Wally told her.

"A red rose," Diana said.

"You two ask for the same thing every year!" their mother exclaimed.

"And every year you deliver," Diana replied.

"Well then I'll get them," their mother said. "One pair of shoes and one rose will be delivered. I'll leave tomorrow morning."

The next day their mother took off with her wagon and horse. She left for the sea port and would be gone for the next few weeks. Wally and Diana would be at home alone and would have to fend for themselves. Before she left Shayera and Clark came to see her off.

"Bye mom! Bye mother!" Wally, Clark, Shayera and Diana exclaimed.

"Bye! Take care!" their mother called back. Soon enough she was out of view and heading out.

"So what did you ask for?" Wally asked Shayera and Clark.

"A mace," Shayera responded.

"A notebook," Clark told him. "You?"

"A new pair of shoes," Wally told him. "And Diana asked for a red rose."

"What is it with you and red roses?" Shayera asked her sister.

"They're beautiful and you don't see them around here anyways," Diana replied.

"Yeah," Clark said. "They got rid of that flower because people became allergic to it and started sneezing and getting sick."

"How could someone become allergic to a flower?" Wally asked.

"Who knows," Shayera replied. "But that's not the only reason you want one is it?"

"No it's not," Diana admitted.

"What's the other reason then?" Clark asked.

"Well it turns out Ares is allergic to them as well as some of the villagers," Diana smirked. "So whenever I have it around…"

"He leaves you alone?" Shayera guessed.

"Yep," Diana said.

"You dislike him that much?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Diana replied. "He won't leave me the heck alone and keeps being a pest!"

"Why don't you say yes?" Clark asked. "I mean you don't have to. But I'm just curious why say no?"

"Because he's a stupid, ignorant jerk," Diana told him. "He's got no brain and no respect for one. He's rude and a bunch of other things that I don't want to mention. Clark, he's just not the right person for me. Plus all he sees is the beauty he doesn't see anything else."

"And he's the vainest person in town," Wally said. "I once saw him looking at the mirror and saying to it, 'You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. No one deserves you'." They laughed at Wally's imitation of Ares.

"So how's Lois?" Diana asked Clark.

"She's fine but she's getting tired of being cooped up in the house though," Clark told his sister. "Don't get me wrong she loves our kids but she hates having to stay inside every day to take care of them." He turned to Shayera. "She reminds me of how you were when you were pregnant. Except you were worse." Everyone except Shayera was laughing but she was smiling.

"How so?" Shayera asked.

"You kept threatening to give us a limp," Clark reminded her.

"O," Shayera remembers. They all laughed.

"So are Rex and John?" Diana asked Shayera.

"They're fine. Rex is finally sleeping all throughout the night and John is getting less grumpy," Shayera told her. "I think we're all less grumpy now that Rex is sleeping more."

"Why isn't he here seeing mom off?" Wally asked.

"He had to stay home and watch Rex," Shayera told him. "Someone had to."

"You're right," Wally replied.

"That's also why Lois isn't here," Clark told him. "She had to stay home and watch the kids."

"Diana!" Ares said from behind them.

"Ug, not again," Diana said degusted. "You guys go I'll handle this."

"Diana…" Clark began.

"I've got this," Diana told Clark. "Plus I can't always have people fending out for me."

"Ok, just don't hurt him too bad," Clark told her. He then turned to head home. "See you guys later! Bye!"

"Bye, Clark!" the rest of siblings replied. Clark then walked out of viewing.

"See you later sis for sisters' night out?" Shayera asked as she headed toward her home.

"You bet," Diana replied.

"Bye, Diana!" Shayera exclaimed. "Bye, Wally!"

"Bye, Shayera!" Diana called back.

"Bye, Shay!" Wally replied. Shayera soon enough out of their view. Diana then turned to Wally. "See you later. I'll be, um, running. Bye Di!" He then took off to do a lap.

"Bye Wally!" Diana sighed. She turned around to see Ares right behind her. "Bonjour, Ares."

"Bonjour, Diana," Ares replied with a grin.

"What do you want?" Diana asked.

"You know what I want," Ares told her. "I want you to marry me. Come on, please?" He was giving her a puppy face.

"No," Diana told him. She walked up her house's front steps with Ares following her. "When will you finally get that?"

"Never," Ares said. "Say you'll marry me. You know you want to."

"No I don't," Diana yelled. She grabbed a hoe that was leaning next to the steps. She pointed the metal end at Ares. "Leave NOW."

"Alright," Ares said. He back away with his hand in the air. He then turned around and left for the village. Diana put the hoe down where it was and sighed.

 **Note: I borrowed an idea from the new Beauty and the Beast if you've seen the right trailer you'll know which scene. And I got a review saying that Bruce Wayne would be a better Gaston. I agree with that to a degree. Bruce Wayne as the playboy is an act and I already have in another role as who he really is. And I'm using Ares as Gaston because I didn't want to use Faraday or Trevor cause it's not like them plus I've read some other fics where Ares loves Diana and it seemed appropriate to him.**


	5. Chapter 4 I Want AdventureUnderstanding

Chapter 4: I Want Adventure and Understanding

 **Note: Again, don't own rights to Disney songs or Beauty and the Beast or DC so please don't sue me! Also I recommend listening to Belle Reprise while reading this part and imagining what it was like in the movie, new and old. And sorry if the descriptions aren't good; I'm not very good at them.**

Diana looked out and saw Ares leaving toward the village and sighed as she walked down the steps grabbing a white cloth from the steps as she went down.

"Can you imagine it?" Diana yelled to no one. "ME. The wife of that boorish, brainless!" She began to sing her anger out. "Madame Ares. Can't you just see it?! Madame Ares." She pulled the cloth over her head and yanked it a little. "His little wife. Ugg." She pulled it off and threw it down. "No, sir not me! I guarantee if I want much more than this provincial life!" She ran out away from the house and toward a hill and ran up to the top and sang with all her heart once at the top. "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell! And for once it might be grand to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned." She sighed for she thought would never be.


	6. Chapter 5 Sacrifice

Chapter 5: Sacrifice

It had been a few days since Hippolyta, Diana's mother, had left. She and Wally were managing well. They lived just the way they had with Diana borrowing books from the bookshop, doing the laundry, cleaning the house, gardening, and reading. Wally worked on his small business of repairing broken tools and fixing and making furniture. One day while gardening in her blue dress, white apron, brown leathered boots, and blue garden gloves a white horse ran up to the house and it was acting like it had just seen a ghost.

"Philip!" Diana exclaimed. She went over to the horse and trying to steady her. By this time Wally was outside with her trying to steady the horse. "Philip, what are you doing here?!"

"What a minute where's mom?" Wally exclaimed. "She went with Philip to the sea port! We need to find her!"

"Agreed," Diana replied. She turned to Philip. "You have to take me to her."

"What a minute you said me," Wally pointed. "There's no way I'm letting you go alone!" Diana turned to her brother.

"I can handle myself Wally," Diana told him. "I don't need protection."

"I know," Wally exclaimed. "But she's my mom too and I'm…"

"Wally," Diana said gently. "You need to keep your business going or we might loss the house while I'm gone. Someone has to manage the house can you do that for me?"

"Okay, Diana," Wally sighed. Diana mounted onto Philip's saddle. "Just come back in one piece okay?"

"I'll try," Diana said.

"Should I tell the rest of the family?" Wally asked.

"No," Diana told him. "If we tell them Clark and Shayera will try to find her too. And Clark shouldn't leave his children or wife and Shayera shouldn't leave her husband or child. They're need here and so are you."

"Stay safe," Wally said.

"Will do," Diana replied. She lifted the reigns and flicked her wrists. That got Philip's attention. "Hiya!" They rode off into the wood and Diana let Philip lead the way. Philip led her to an old gothic castle with a huge metal gate in the front and the signs of winter where strange for it spring was at home. Diana dismounted from her horse, opened the gate and led Philip to a stable in near the courtyard. She put Philip inside one of the stalls and headed for the castle and opened the front door. "Hello!" She walked to the front staircase of the castle. Its entrance stole her breathe away. It was covered with beautiful art works with several colors and swirls making you feel mesmerized. The tapestries were a dark purple and had a golden fancy cursive "W" on them. The walls were trimmed with gold and the staircase was made of marble and felt slippery and smooth at the touch. She walked away and went to the right of it. She walked and looked for something that would give her a hint of where her mother was. "Hello! Is anyone here?! Mother?!" She would call down every corridor. Soon she found herself down another corridor and it had a purple rug with golden fridge at her feet and more tapestries which told tales of glory days. There were suits of armor every two feet and she then heard a creak. She went over toward the noise and saw that an old wooden door had been opened.

She opened the door even more and walked inside. It had stone walls and gave you the feel of a dungeon. She saw a staircase that upward and she went up it. Every few feet there was a torch. She grabbed one and held it so she could see where she was going. She reached the top.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Diana called. "Listen, I'm looking for my mother I…"

"Diana?" a voice said from inside a barred door room.

"Mother!" Diana exclaimed. She walked over to her and held one of her mother's hands with one of her own and the torch with another.

"Diana, how did you find me?" her mother asked.

"Philip led me here," Diana told her.

"I'm glad to see you but you must go," her mother told her. Before it comes back."

"Before what comes back?" Diana asked. "Mother, who did this?"

"There's no time you must go now," her mother exclaimed. "Before it knows you're here."

"Before what?" Diana asked. There was a loud thud as something very large can through the window and landed on the floor. Diana could not see who it was.

"Who are you?" the thing said in a raspy deep voice. "What are doing here?"

"I've come for my mother," Diana answered.

"Your mother is a thief," the thing told her.

"Liar," Diana exclaimed. "My mother would never…"

"She stole a rose," the thing said.

"I asked for the rose," Diana said. "Punish me not her."

"Diana don't…" her mother began.

"What are you suggesting?" the thing asked.

"I'm suggesting you let me take my mother's place," Diana told the thing. "And also that you're being stupid. Locking someone up for stealing a rose! Why!?"

"That's not your concern," the thing growled. "They're special to me and that's all you need to know."

"Who are you?" Diana asked.

"That's not for you to know," the thing told her.

"Come into the light," Diana ordered. The thing didn't move. She walked over and in the light of the torch she saw the thing's face. She gasped not out of disgust or fear but out of surprise this was not a face she expected to see. She had not expected to see a man with a face similar to a bat's. "Let me take her place. Let my mother GO." The bat looked down and then opened the gate. He pushed Diana inside and closed it behind her.

"I'm going to need some time to think," the bat told them. "See you two later." He walked away from the door and left the room. As soon as he was out of earshot Diana hugged her mother and she returned it fully.

The Bat-man went out of that area and into a nearby hallway. He put his back against the wall, sighed and sat down. What was he to do? Then the bat started talking.

 _"_ _You should keep the girl," the bat in his head told him._

 _"_ _No, I couldn't do that," the man responded._

 _"_ _Why not?!" the bat asked. "I thought you wanted to be human."_

 _"_ _Yes, but not at the expense of keeping a prisoner," the man told him. "And don't forget the whole reason we got into his mess is because of an overreaction that you had."_

 _"_ _She stole one of our mother's favorite roses!" the bat exclaimed. "She…"_

 _"_ _One of MY mother's favorite roses," the man said. "Not you."_

 _"_ _Whatever," the bat said. "Look we need to make a choice either keep her here or let her go. I suggest we keep her."_

 _"_ _The only reason you're suggesting that is because you what to cause her and myself pain," the man said. "And mess up my conscience as well."_

 _"_ _Maybe," the bat admitted. "But she's a woman and a virgin and…"_

 _"_ _How do we KNOW that she's a virgin?" the man asked._

 _"_ _She doesn't have a ring on," the bat explained. "Plus if she was married she would've brought her husband with her."_

 _"_ _Good point," the man admitted._

 _"_ _And she is beautiful," the bat grinned. "She would make a great concubine."_

He pondered about what the bat had said. He was right that this was an opportunity to be free of the bat. But then he realized something. The bat had said concubine. He didn't want her to be his concubine or use her for anything of that sort. He may be attached to an evil parasite but he still was the son of Thomas and Martha and adopted son of Alfred and they had told him that you NEVER take advantage of someone like that.

 _"_ _Just letting you know they're not here," the bat said. "You're an adult you can do what you please. Why should you value their opinion?"_ The Bat-man sighed he made his choice. He headed back to the dungeon area to tell the two his decision.

Diana and Hippolyta were talking about what had happened. Hippolyta told her that what the bat had said was true. She HAD stolen a rose but she stole it for her. Diana cried at the thought that her mother was in trouble because of her. She told Diana about his reaction and that he had locked her up on account of it. They heard some shoes click and clack on the ground. They broke their embrace and saw not the Bat-man but a man with a silver tray. On it were two tea cups, teapot, and something covered with a silver cover.

"Hello, miss," the man said. He had a British accent and a black suit. He walked over to them and sat down next to them. He picked up the tea cups. "Tea my ladies?" They took the two cups and drank them. They enjoyed the tea and the man served the two women some food.

"Who are you?" Diana asked. "And why are you here?"

"I'm Alfred Pennyworth," the man told them. "I'm butler of the master of this castle."

"The Bat-man?" Hippolyta asked. Alfred nodded. "Are you a prisoner here too?"

"No and neither are you," Alfred tells them. "He's just considering his options and I trust him to make the right choice. And I'm here because it's dinnertime and my master told me to make you are feed."

"Is there anything left over?" the Bat-man asked over Alfred shoulder and Alfred jumps.

"Master how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" Alfred exclaimed.

"Sorry Alfred," the Bat-man replied. "Old habit."

"Yes, there's still some soup left," Alfred told him.

"Thank you," the Bat-man answered. He took the bowl and drank up the untouched bowl. He gave it back to Alfred. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Of course sir," Alfred said. He picked up the stuff he had brought and placed it on the tray.

"Thanks, Alfred," the bat said.

"Anytime," Alfred replied. He then walked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. The Bat-man turned to look at the two women. He sighed. He pulled a key from a strap from his belt. He put the key in the lock and turned it to the right. The lock clicked as it opened and he pulled the key out the lock. He removed the lock and opened the door. He stepped back and away from the door giving the two space to get out if they wished. They were shocked and surprised at his action and were expecting a betrayal of some sort.

"You can come out if you want," the Bat-man told them. "I promise that I will not eat or kill you."

"Why should we trust you?" Hippolyta asked.

"I may look like a deceitful monster but I am a man of my word," the Bat-man responded. He pulled something out of his pocket. "You can leave anytime you'd like. When you do leave take the lounger route instead of the shorter one. The shorter one may be quicker by there are wolves on that one and they WILL and WOULD eat you." He threw the folded piece of paper to Hippolyta. She caught it and unfolded it and saw that it was a map. He turned toward the door. "Have a nice life." He then left the room giving the two some time to think.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Diana asked her mother.

"I don't think so," Hippolyta responded. "But we can't be sure."

"Do you think he'd…," Diana began.

"Not he, Diana, it," Hippolyta corrected. "We don't know if it's even human."

"But HE is a man or at least looks like one," Diana reasoned. "Animals can't talk last time I checked."

"Ok, HE," Hippolyta responded. "But can we trust him?" They stood in silence for a good few minutes.

"Well, I don't want to stay prisoner forever," Diana said. She stood up. "I'm going before he changes his mind." She walked out of the room and then Hippolyta followed her daughter. They walked out and headed for the door. They walked over to the stable where Philip was. Diana let him out and Hippolyta and Diana mounted him. They began to trot off and head toward home. The Bat-man saw a horse leave from his bedroom and he realized that they were leaving.

"Can you blame them sir?" Alfred asked. "You gave them quit a startle."

"The bat gave them the startle," the Bat-man said. "They have nothing to fear for me."

"I know that but they didn't," Alfred said. "Why did you let them go?"

"I just knew it was the right thing to do," the Bat-man said. "Besides there's no point what woman would love me or want to? The bat would destroy them."

"I know Master Br…" Alfred began.

"Don't call me that," the Bat-man interrupted.

"It's your name," Alfred argued.

"It's my human name," the Bat-man responded. "But I'm no longer human."

"Well what you did for them was very human," Alfred told him. "Letting them go instead of using them for your own purposes."

"It wouldn't be right," the Bat-man said. "Plus my conscience wouldn't let me."

"Well I'm off to get some sleep," Alfred yawned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alfred," the Bat-man replied. Alfred left and the Bat-man went over to his table in the middle of the room. He picked up the enchanted mirror. "Show me the girl and her mother." The mirror changed and he saw them riding down a path he had warned against.


	7. Chapter 6 A Change

Chapter 6: A Change

Diana was riding with her mother when they came to a fork in the road and saw two paths. The path on the left went into a dark, dreary, old looking forest while the other went into a more warm looking woods and it was brighter too. Diana was behind her mother on the horse and she couldn't see the paths or the signs very well. She pulled out the map and saw that the longer path was through the right path into the more welcoming forest. Her mother turned the reigns and she had the horse trot them into the left path.

"Mother," Diana said.

"Yes?" Hippolyta asked.

"Why don't we take the right path?" Diana asked. "It may be longer but he said that…"

"Why should we listen to him?" Hippolyta exclaimed. "He tried to kill me and you why should we listen to him! Besides this one's shorter and we'll get home quicker."

"Better safe than sorry, mother," Diana told her. "I'm just suggesting that it won't hurt to…" She was interrupted by wolves howling. Diana turned around to see a wolf pack behind them. "Philip, go." He didn't need to be told twice he ran as fast as he could through the woods. But the wolves kept closing in on them and they were beginning to gain on them. They were passing a ledge when a wolf jumped off it and swiped its paw across Hippolyta's face and it knocked her out cold.

Hippolyta fell off Philip and landed on the soft grass nearby. Diana stopped Philip and jumped off him, tied his reigns to a tree, and headed toward her mother. The wolves began to circle and enclose around her. Diana ran to her unconscious mother, grabbed a stick, and swung it around. One wolf came nearby and she hit it out of the air. She got several wolves unconscious but more kept coming. One leapt from behind her and was about to attack and kill her. She turned around a little too late to whack it. Then a something caught the wolf in midair and threw it to the side. It stood up and screeched loudly and Diana recognized the thing. It was the Bat! The screech scared the some of the wolves and they whimpered and ran away. One leaped onto him from behind him and clawed into his back. The Bat grabbed the wolf and threw him into the remaining ones. While that was going on the wolf that he had caught midair ran back and leapt onto him and clawed himself into the Bat's side. Some other ones ran up to him and jumped onto him and clawed themselves into him. He tried to shake them off but to no avail. He shock and shock and threw his back into a tree and they fell off. He threw the rest of them off and they finally got up and ran away. He picked himself up, walked over to Diana and picked her mother up. He placed her mother on top of Philip.

"Stay safe," the Bat told her. "Ahh." His hand moved to his side where blood was pouring out. "Ahh." Claw marks began to show where the Bat had been clawed into. He grunted of pain every time one appeared. There were ones on his back, his sides, his legs, arms and where the spot where his heart was on his chest. He fell over onto the ground and grunted in pain. Diana walked over to Philip and untied his reigns. She looked at the Bat not in disgust but in pity. She watched as he moved occasionally and grunted in pain. She didn't know what to do. Save the Bat and become a prisoner again or leave him and go home and tend to her mother? She then saw blood pouring out of his mouth and saw how much was staining the ground and she knew what she had to do.

She walked over to him and bent down to him. He turned to look at her. She saw his face for the first time up close. She saw for the first time his cold blue eyes that glimmered and had specks of warmth in them.

"Listen you have to help," Diana began. "You need to stand. I can't lift you by myself." She stood up and held out her hand. "Give me your hand, please?" He hesitated for a brief second and took it and she helped him get up. She put one of his arms around her shoulder and they slowly walked over to Philip. With some cooperation from the Bat she was able to get him on top of Philip before he pasted out.

Diana took the reigns and began to walk back toward the castle. She and Philip walked slowly and eventually made it there. She left Philip tied in the courtyard before going back up to the castle. She knocked on the door and Alfred opened.

"Hello miss," Alfred said politely. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Diana explained. "My mother and your master have been wounded."


	8. Chapter 7 Ares

Chapter 7: Ares

"Who does she think she is?!" Ares angrily exclaimed from his chair in a pub. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one and I mean NO ONE says no to me!"

"Yeah you're right about that," Serpent replied. He was standing next to Ares who was in his chair.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated!" Ares exclaimed. He picked up the two mugs of beers that where on the arm of his chair. "Why it's more than I can bear!" He threw them into the fire.

"Um, more beer?" Serpent asked.

"What for nothing helps!?" Ares exclaimed. "I've been disgraced!"

"Who you?" Serpent said. "Never. Ares you've got to pull yourself together." He then began to sing. "Gosh it disturbs me to see you Ares. Looking so down in the dumps. Every guy loved to be you Ares even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you you're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you." He then turned around the chair as he continued to sing. "And it's not very hard to see why." He moved away from his chair. "No one's slick as Ares no one's quick as Ares no one's necks as incredibly thick as Ares. For there's no man in town half as manly."

"Perfect a pure paragon," three women sang. He went over to the three men and pointed to each as he sang each name.

"You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanly," Serpent sang. He sat down on a table where three men were. "And they'll tell whose team they'd prefer to be on. Who plays….," He gestured for the men to sing and they did.

"Darts like Ares," the three sang.

"Who breaks," Serpent sang.

"Hearts like Ares," they sang.

"Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Ares?" Serpent sang.

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating," Ares sang.

"I want a guy like Ares," all the people sang. Both Serpent and Ares both then stood up.

"I needed encouragement thank you Serpent," Ares sang.

"Well there's no one as easy to booster as you," Serpent sang as he gestured his hands toward Ares. He then said, "Too much?"

"Yep," Ares said.

"No one," all the people began to sing. "Fights like Ares douses lights like Ares!"

"In a wrestling match nobody bits like Ares," Serpent sang. Ares crouched and pulled back an imaginary bow.

"When I hunt I sneak up with my quiver," Ares sang as he moved. "And beasts of the field say a prayer." He aimed his "bow" upward. "First I carefully aim for the liver. Then I shoot from behind." He "released" the string.

"Is that fair?" Serpent sang.

"I don't care," Ares sang. He then fired his gun up in the air.

"No one hits like Ares matches wits like Ares," the rest of the people sang.

"In a spitting matching nobody spits like Ares," Serpent sang. He picked up a nearby vase.

"I'm especially good at expectorating," Ares sang. He then spat upward and after a few seconds Serpent caught it in the vase.

"Ten points for Ares!" they all exclaimed.

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs ever morning to help me get large," Ares sang. "And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge!"

"Who has brains," Serpent sang.

"Like Ares," the crowd finished.

"And entertains," Serpent sang.

"Like Ares," the crowd finished again.

"Who can make up these endless reframes like Ares?" Ares sang. "I use antlers in all of my decorating."

"Say it," they all sang excluding Ares. "Who's the man among men? Who's the super success don't you know can't you guess? Ask his fans and the five hangers-on. There's just one guy in town whose got all of it down."

"And his name's A-R-E," Serpent sang. "S, I believe there's another S. It just accorded to me that I'm a literate and I've never actual had to spell it out loud before."

"Ares," the crowd all sang as they finished.


	9. Chapter 8 His Past

Chapter 8: His Past

Alfred helped Diana get her mother and the Bat-man onto two beds in a spare room. Alfred examined both and found out the severeness of their wounds. Hippolyta had minor concussion from the fall and needed some stitches on her face. The Bat-man had a minor concussion, several severe wounds and a few pulled muscles. Hippolyta woke up an hour or two later and the first thing she saw was her daughter's face. Diana had been sitting on the bed waiting for her mother to wake up.

"Diana?" Hippolyta moaned.

"Yes," Diana said.

"Where are we?" Hippolyta asked.

"Safe," Alfred told her. He walked over to her bed. "You had a minor concussion and some scratches but you'll be fine as long as you get plenty of rest."

"Wait a minute. If you're here then that means we're…" Hippolyta realized. She sat up and turned to her daughter. "Why did you bring us back here?!"

"Mother I…" Diana began.

"No, why did you bring us back here?" Hippolyta demanded. "You brought us back here and for what to make us prisoners again!?"

"Mother, you were injured," Diana told her. "And he was going to die if I left him there. And it would be better for him if he woke up here then anywhere else."

"He?" Hippolyta asked. Diana turned her head to look at the occupant in the left bed. Hippolyta and Alfred turned to see The Bat-man sleeping in it. Hippolyta turned back to her daughter. "Why did you save him?" Diana turned to her mother.

"He save us mother," Diana answered. "I couldn't just leave him to die could I?" Hippolyta turned to look at Alfred.

"Why do you stay here?" Hippolyta asked Alfred.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"Why stay here?" Hippolyta repeated. "Why stay here with him?" She put emphasis on him. "What has he ever done for you?"

"I'm in debt to him if that's what you're asking," Alfred told her. "I stayed here because an eight year old boy needed a guardian while undergoing this curse."

"What?" Diana asked. They both turned to look at Alfred but Alfred wasn't looking at them he was looking at Bat-man.

"He and his parents went to see a play in a nearby town when he was eight," Alfred began. "They were heading toward their carriage through an ally. A man approached them with a bow and arrows. He had one and was ready to release it. He wanted the money that they had and they gave it to him. But the man wasn't stratified." Alfred sighed. "He released the string on the bow and shot his father and his mother screamed. He pulled an arrow out off his quiver and stabbed her in the heart and he left. He saw the whole thing and he watched them bleed to death." He paused. "A woman then came out of the shadow and then forced him to host her parasite bat monster. The thing bit him in the heart and poisoned his body and his mind with The Bat. He's been stuck with this form ever since. The worst part is that The Bat had control of him most of his mental childhood and I didn't see the actual child for long periods of time. When he mental became an adult he was more in control and The Bat almost never shows. When he attacked you, Hippolyta that was The Bat in control. He never meant to hurt you. And the reason I stayed is because he needed help through that difficult time and he still does. He is a good person despite appearances and The Bat it just takes a while to see it." Both women were looking at him at this point. Diana looked at the sleeping Bat-man and she couldn't help but feel pity for him. He was just a child when he was forced to bind with that thing it wasn't his fault, he did nothing wrong. He wasn't a monster she realized he was a victim.

"Is he going to be alright?" Diana asked Alfred.

"He'll be alright in a few days," Alfred told her. Alfred walked toward the door and opened it. "I'd better get dinner ready." Alfred left the room and closed the door. Diana eyes near left Bat-man as she watched him sleep soundly. She then began to wonder what more was there to his hidden-away heart that seemed to be golden.

 **Note: Sorry if it's taking a while to get this and the next chap. for my other story but I've had writer block for that one and I'm giving some of the blame to my final exams but most of it to me and my blank mind. Well I'm out for the summer since Friday. Yeah! I'll be sure to get some more chaps out soon.**


	10. Chapter 9 Shared Interest

Chapter 9: Shared Interest

It had been several days since the wolf attack and the Bat-man had nearly recovered. Hippolyta's concussion was gone and she was more than ready to leave. Diana though insisted on staying until the Bat-man was completely healed and Hippolyta refused to leave without her daughter. Diana stayed and took care of him while Alfred entertained Hippolyta with stories from his young adulthood. Diana read while she was waiting for the Bat-man to wake. She read old books that she had brought in her saddle bag; she had also some food in there too but they were unnecessary. It was about afternoon one day and Diana was in the middle of one of her favorite books.

"What are you reading?" a weak voice asked. Diana looked down and saw that the Bat-man was awake though tired. She quickly closed her book and put it under the chair she was sitting on. The Bat-man looked up at her and she at him.

"How are you?" Diana asked.

"You didn't answer my question," the Bat-man answered. "What were you reading?" She picked up the book from underneath her chair and turned it in her hands.

" _The Innocence of Father Brown_ ," Diana asked. "By…"

"G.K Chesterton," the Bat-man finished. Diana looked at him startled.

"You know this book?" Diana asked.

"Know it? I read it," the Bat-man told her. "It was an interesting read. Read it when I was young. I love stuff like that. Mysteries, detective work, and cases that the reader could help solve." He sighed. "Those were the days. So why did you try to hid it?"

"A lot of people at home think I'm odd for it," Diana answered. "They think reading isn't right for a woman. And that they shouldn't be aloud to think or go places because of a book. And that smart women aren't good women."

"The people there obviously aren't very smart," the Bat-man said. "My mother was highly educated and my father benefited greatly from it as did I. And do yourself a favor don't believe any of that smart women are great women. A dumb person male or female doesn't help anyone despite the belief that nonsmart women are the best type of women."

"Agreed," Diana said smiling and she giggled a little she like talking to this guy. The Bat-man gave a genuine semi-smile he was starting to like her company.

"Do have a favorite short story in the book?" the Bat-man asked her. Diana looked at the book.

"I like the Blue Cross one," Diana told him. "You?"

"The Three Signs of Death," the Bat-man answered. There was a long pause. "What other books have you read?"

"Well, I've read _Black Beauty_ , _Sherlock Homes_ , _Just So Stories_ , _Pilgrim's Progress, The Odyssey_ , _The Iliad_ , _The Aeneid_ , _Henry V_ , _Romeo and Juliet_ , _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , _Hamlet_ , _War and Peace_ ," Diana listed. "And several others that I can remember right now."

"That's a lot of reading," the Bat-man responded. "I've only read 10 of the books you've mentioned as well as several others."

"Which ten?" Diana asked.

" _Black Beauty, Sherlock Homes, Pilgrim's Progress, The Odyssey, The Iliad, The Aeneid, Henry V, Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Night's Dream,_ and _Hamlet_ ," the Bat-man told her. "I couldn't read through _War and Peace_ for too long before the Bat took over and through it against the wall when I was a teen. And have since then given up on it." There was a long pause.

"What's your real name?" Diana asked. "I don't know what to call you and 'The Bat' just seems wrong. So what is your name?" He hesitated for a few minutes.

"I…" he began.

"Master you're awake!" Alfred exclaimed as he walked into the room. The Bat-man sighed, ' _Saved by Alfred,_ ' he thought.

"Yes, I'm awake Alfred," the Bat-man told him as he sat up in his bed. "How long was I out?"

"Several days and nearly a week, sir," Alfred told him. Alfred turned to Diana. "Lunch is on the table, miss."

"Thanks, Alfred," Diana smiled back. She got up and walked over to the door. The Bat-man got out of the bed and walked over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" the Bat-man asked. "I'm kind of hungry too."

"Fine by me," Diana answered. They walked together to the dinning room.

"When lunch's over there's something I want to show you," the Bat-man told her.

"What is it?" Diana asked eagerly.

"You'll have to wait and see," he responded with a grin. They arrived at the dinning room and saw Hippolyta waiting for them. They sat down at the dinning room table and ate their meals. Diana ate quickly but politely as did the Bat-man he couldn't wait to show her the surprise. Hippolyta ate but was very cautious. She was worried by her daughter's brightened up face and the grin on the Bat-man's face. Soon enough everyone was done and Alfred took there dishes to the kitchen and they thanked Alfred for the meal.

"Now what was it you wanted to show me?" Diana asked the Bat-man.

"Follow me and I'll show you," the Bat-man told her. They left the room and went down a different corridor than the one they had entered the dinning room in. Hippolyta silently followed them as they walked toward two very large double doors.

"You'll have to close your eyes before we enter," the Bat-man told her. She gave a puzzled face. "It's a surprise." Diana closed her eyes and the Bat-man opened one of the doors and led her inside.

"Can I open them now?" Diana asked.

"No," the Bat-man told her. He let go of her hands and quickly removed the old curtains that were darkening the room. The room soon lit up and was full of light.

"Now can I open them?" Diana asked.

"Yes, now," the Bat-man answered. Diana opened her eyes and saw all around her bookshelves on the walls, in rows on the floor and stacked on top of each other. Some nearly went all the way up to the ceiling and they were filled with books. Diana gasped and had the biggest grin on her face. It took a little while for her to just get her voice to work. It took a few minutes actually.

"Have you really read all of these books?" Diana asked.

"No," the Bat-man answered. "Several of them are written in Greek." Diana gave a short laugh. He had the strangest sense of humor. She walked over to a shelf behind her and reached for one.

"O, may I?" Diana asked.

"Of course," the Bat-man responded. "You're welcome to it anytime." She pulled a book out of the shelf in front of her.

"Thank you," Diana said smiling.

"You're welcome," he replied with a semi-smile. Hippolyta saw what was inside the room and knew that Diana would not rest until she had read every single book in that library. Also knew that any chance of her daughter leaving with her immediately was an extreme impossibility.

 **Note: I fixed chapter 3. I accidentally posted the wrong chapter on the wrong fanfic for chapter 3. So sorry! Also I do not own rights to any characters used or the books I mention. F.Y.I I've read** _The Innocence of Father Brown_ **and I suggest it to anyone who like murders and mysteries.** **And I have not read all of the books I mentioned. But I've read most of them and they are enjoyable reads. I have not read** _War and Peace_ **so I'm not a reliable source on how good it is or how interesting it is.**


	11. Chapter 10 The Real Person

Chapter 10: The Real Person

Time went on and Hippolyta learned that she was right. Diana didn't want to leave and she found herself enjoying the place more and more everyday. Hippolyta even suspected that Diana was starting to have feelings for the Bat-man. Hippolyta couldn't deny that she didn't like staying there. She enjoyed Alfred's company very much.

Though soon enough the 12th of the month came around. The day went as the last several days had gone but that evening after dinner the Bat-man went down a different corridor than the one that led to his bedroom. He went down to the dungeon and into a cell and waited for Alfred. Alfred came down at about eleven thirty and went into the cell that his master was waiting for him in.

"Same as always?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, same as always," the Bat-man responded. Alfred then took the hand covering shackles that was on the floor and put on the Bat-man's wrists. He snapped them shut. The shackles were on a chain that was attached to the wall on the back of the cell. Alfred sighed.

"You know I hate doing this," Alfred told him.

"Yes, I know," the Bat-man answered. "But it's the only way. I can't risk innocent lives or the women upstairs or you because of this monster." There was a pause. "How much longer?"

"A little less than half an hour," Alfred informed him. He knelt down to see him. "Please promise me that you'll come back to me?"

"I always do," the Bat-man told him. "I'll do my best. And please if the chains break promise me you'll make sure Hippolyta and Diana get out safely."

"Yes, I promise," Alfred said. He then got up and headed out of the cell and closed the door behind him. He locked it and looked inside the cell to see the man that had become a son to him. Sure his childhood had been rough on both of them but he loved him none the same. The Bat-man hated every time this happened especially why it happens. This time it would be the worst because starting at midnight was the anniversary of his parents' murder. He loved them but he hated the physical and emotional pain it brought him. The transformation into The Bat was EXTREMELY painful since the man and person he really was, was completely removed.

Midnight struck. Blood began to pour out of Bat-man's month and Alfred turned away. His fangs and claws grew longer till the fangs were clearly visible and the claws were six inches long. He kicked his boots off as his toes grew longer and pointer till they were talons. His cape ends latched onto his back and dug into it. Blood poured out of his back and then a bat flew in and bit the skin above his heart. The poison of The Bat was flowing like acid in his veins. It poisoned his mind and heart and turned the blood dripping out of mouth and back black. The blood stopped dripping and dried up as the poison spread through his body and up his throat and into his month. He screeched a loud and long screech that damaged some of the wall but didn't break. After that his blue eyes turned a blood red as the man was gone.

Diana woke up with a startle. She had heard a long scream or something of that sort and was awoken by it. She got out of her bed, slipped on a red cloak, and went to search for what had made the noise. She walked out of her bedroom with a candle a flame in one candlestick holder. She walked into the dinning room and went down the corridor the Bat-man had gone down. She figured that what ever that sound was it probably had to deal with him. She headed down it when she heard a loud snarl coming from one of the many doors on the right side. She opened the door and went down the damp, stone spiral staircase. She reached the bottom and saw several cells. She heard another snarl and it came from a cell farther down. She walked down toward the sound to see some sort of creature chained with its head down inside the cell. The closer she got she realized it was the Bat-man.

"Miss?" a man asked. She turned to see Alfred.

"Alfred?" Diana asked.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked her.

"I was awoken by a noise and went to see the source," Diana told him. "I believe I've found it."

"Yes, you have Miss," Alfred informed her. Diana and Alfred turned to see the Bat-man struggling to break free.

"Why do you do this to him?" Diana asked.

"Because he told me to," Alfred responded.

"What?" Diana asked.

"You see today is the anniversary of his parents' murder," Alfred explained. "And every time that day rolls around The Bat takes over and even on the day in other months. It's just the most extreme today. It was his idea Miss. He would have me lock him in this cell so that as he wouldn't hurt anyone while the bat was in control."

Diana saw a key on a hook behind her and saw the lock on the cell. She went over to the old, dirty gold key and took it off of its hook. She placed the key inside the lock. She began to turn the key to the right when a hand gripped her wrist.

"Madam, I can't let you do that," Alfred sternly told her.

"You won't bother to help him so why prevent me from doing so?!" Diana demanded. Alfred sighed.

"I tried," Alfred told her. "But he won't listen to me. I helped him as a child but I can't help him as an adult."

"Let me help him," Diana pleaded. "Just let me try." Alfred sighed as he removed his hand from her wrist. Diana turned the key to the right. She released the key and removed the lock. It fell to the floor as she opened the cell door. She closed the door from behind her and walked over to the Bat-man. She stopped right in front of him and kneeled down. He lifted his head and an evil smirk spread across his mouth.

"Hello, Diana. Come here to talk me into leaving," the Bat sneered. "If so let's establish something I'm not leaving. If anyone's going it's gonna be Mr. Weakling."

"I'm not here to ask you to leave," Diana said calmly. "I'm here to ask you to show me who you really are. Is this the real you or is it the man I've gotten to know for the last several days?"

"You mean Mr. Weakling?" the Bat asked. "He's pathetic. Show them compassion; they're our guests, blah, blah, blah. Don't take advantage of her, don't do this don't do that. He's so bossy. You'd be better off with me. I'm way more interesting."

"You didn't answer my question," Diana said firmly. "Who are you really?" There was a long pause and a visible inward struggle from the Bat-man. His head fell down and Diana followed his head and lifted it so she could see his eyes which were now a cold, clear blue.

"Bruce," he muttered.

"What?" Diana asked.

"You asked who I really was and what my name is," he reminded her. "My name is Bruce and I'm really the man not the Bat. I'm just forced to live with this thing."

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Diana asked.

"I can't risk someone dying because of me," Bruce explained her. "The night the Bat first took over when I was a child I killed hundreds of people and nearly wiped out an entire village. And every time I go to sleep I see them all as ghosts screaming out to me. I can't escape it and it's all my fault. You don't know what that's like."

"It wasn't your fault," Diana told him. "It was the Bat not you."

"But it was my body," he said. "What if my mind was strong enough then could I have saved them? What if I really am a monster? What if I…" She cupped her hand on his cheek.

"'What if's don't help," Diana interrupted. "I may not have your what if's but I have my own. What if I was different, would I have friends then? What if I'll forever remain unliked by my village? What if they're right? And what if no one really likes me and I'm really alone?" There was a several minute pause.

"Let's start with question number one," Bruce said. "If you were different people would still not like you there will always be a critic. Plus if it wasn't you then it would be someone else and you be giving them critics. Question number two. From what you've told me your village sounds like a place full of unsmart people. So their opinion shouldn't really matter. Question number three. They're not right. Like I've told you smart women are great women and can profit their families greatly just like a man can. Question number four. That is a lie and so don't tell yourself that."

"How do you know that?" Diana asked.

"Because… I like you," he said smiling. "You're an amazing, kind, intelligent, beautiful woman. A rare and lovely combination."

"Now it's your turn," Diana said. "First question first. Maybe or maybe not what's done is done. Second question. You're not a monster. A monster won't care about anyone let alone save them. And I didn't hear the third question so we'll leave it at that. And I like you too." She kissed him on the cheek leaving him startled, surprised and happy? Either way he liked it.

"Would you stay with me for the night?" Bruce asked. "If that's okay with you I…"

"Yes I would," Diana answered.

"You sure?" Bruce wanted to make sure.

"Yes," Diana smiled.

"There are some blankets in front of the cell," Bruce told her. "Alfred dropped them off while we were talking." Diana walked to the front of the cell, opened the door, took two blankets, closed the door and then gave one blanket to Bruce. She placed it over him and he laid down and began to sleep. She then laid down and pulled a blanket over herself and began to sleep as well.


	12. Chapter 11 Days in the Sun

Chapter 11: Days in the Sun

Diana awoke on the floor of a dungeon cell. She saw Bruce still chained, with against the wall, quietly singing to himself.

"Days in the sun where my life has barely begun not until my own life is done will I ever leave you. Would you have stayed by side if you were alive? Would you have forever remained out of reach of my arms? O, the days in the sun what I'd give to relive just one. And fix what's been done and bring back the light. And I could sing of the pain these dark days bring. The curse I'm under. Still it's the wonders of days past I sing of today."

"How in the mist of this sorrow can so much hope and love endure?" Diana sang. "I was innocent and certain now I'm wiser but unsure."

"Days in the past. O, those precious days couldn't last. Say goodbye to the things gone," He sang as Diana sang.

"I can't go back into my childhood. The one that my mother made secure."

"I can feel a change in me," Bruce sang alone. "I'm strong for now but still not free."

"Days in the sun," both sang. "To return we must believe as lovers do. That days in the sun will come shining through." They paused.

"You sing beautifully," Diana told him.

"Thank you," Bruce replied. "You do too. How do you know that song?"

"My father sang that first part to me as a child with a few changed words," Diana explained. "The end I remembering hearing somewhere but I don't remember where."

"My mother sang the first and second parts to me as a child with some changed words as well," Bruce said. "It was one of our favorite lullabies." He paused. "What happened to your father?"

"Mother could never bring herself to talk about it," Diana told him. "From what she told me he was a good man that she loved dearly. He was a merchant and when he died she had to take over for him. What were your parents like?"

"My father was a doctor who inherited this castle from his father," Bruce told her. "My mother was a spokeswoman for things from women's rights to politics. And despite the fact that they were busy they always found time for me. They'd care for me and still find time to play and ask how tutoring was going. I loved them a lot."

"Alfred told me what happened to them," she said. "I am so sorry. How do you go on?"

"I don't know," Bruce admitted. "The truth is though if it weren't for Alfred I'd be hopelessly lost. In more than one way."

"What's one way?" Diana asked.

"I can't cook," Bruce said. "And if I do I burn things."

"You're kidding?" Diana said with a smile on her face.

"Nope," Bruce said. She laughed and Bruce smiled a complete, genuine smile.

"So you're smart," Diana began. "You can fly, read, write, and fight. But you can't cook?"

"Exactly," Bruce told her. "That's what Alfred's for."

"You are one strange man," Diana said.

"What gave that away?" Bruce sarcastically asked. "The claws or the wings?" Diana laughed and Bruce smiled.

"Master Bruce, Miss Diana," Alfred said from outside the cage. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right there," Diana called to Alfred. She turned to Bruce. "You want to go up with me?" Bruce hesitated for a few quick seconds.

"Sure," Bruce replied. Diana walked to the other side of the cell and opened the door. Bruce tried to follow but he still had the cuffs on. "Um, could you get the key so I can… Um, get out?"

"Sure," Diana giggled. She got the keys and unlocked the cuffs and they left the dungeon and headed for the dinning room table.

 **Note: Still have writer's block or something of the sort on Not My Dreams but I'll do my best to get the next chapter done by the end of June.**


	13. Chapter 12 Beauty and the Bat

Chapter 12: Beauty and the Bat

 **F.Y.I: Diana's dress is the Belle dress from the live action one. And Bruce's suit is the Beast's suit from the 2017 one as well. The only difference is color. And the dance I'm leaving that you guys to depict. Just watch the 2017 Beauty and the Beast dance and that's what's going on here.**

Time went on and weeks pasted on. Diana liked him more everyday and felt feelings unknown to her before. Hippolyta was finally pasted tolerating him and now started liking him a little. Alfred was enjoying both of their companies and knew that his master enjoyed their company mostly Diana's though after his parents' death's anniversary. Right now it was evening and Alfred was looking at his master who was doing a nervous pacing.

"Keep doing that sir and you'll wear out the carpet," Alfred told him.

"O, sorry," Bruce realized. He stopped pacing and sat in tall armchair near the fireplace in his room. He was drumming his fingers on one of the armrest. "It's just I didn't expect her to want to dance with me."

"Might I remind you that you're the one who asked to dance with you sir," Alfred said.

"Just because I asked doesn't mean that I expected her to say yes," Bruce answered.

"You weren't serious about it?" Alfred asked puzzled.

"Well, I was, kind of, I don't know," Bruce admitted.

"Well you better get that suit that I've laid out for you on," Alfred told him. "She'll be ready soon."

"I can't believe you're doing this," Hippolyta said.

"Mother, it's just a dance," Diana told her. "Not a date or a proposal."

"Okay," Hippolyta responded. They both walked over to Diana's closet and opened its door. "This one?" She showed her a long-sleeved, dark green, floral dress.

"It's nice but maybe a nicer one for a dance," Diana politely told her mother. "Have you seen his ballroom? I'd feel underdressed." She riffled through her closer and found a long, wide, shoulder strapped, blood red dress. "This is one."

Diana and Hippolyta went down to the dinning room to Bruce waiting for them. He was wearing a gray, old-fashion suit and was waiting for them to be seated. He was staring at her breathless. She was beautiful in that red ball gown that was bought but never worn. They all went to take their seats. They ate in silence and once the meal was done Alfred took their dishes.

"You ready?" Diana asked Bruce.

"Yes, you?" Bruce asked back. Diana nodded her head and headed for the door that lead to ballroom and where Bruce waiting. Diana put her right hand on her hip. Bruce hesitated and then put his left arm through the gap as they left the room. Alfred and Hippolyta watched as they left. Alfred began to sing once they left the room.

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change. Small to the least, both a little scared neither one prepare, Beauty and the Bat." They were walking to the ballroom following Diana and Bruce. When Diana and Bruce reached the middle of the glimmering marble ballroom Diana put her right arm on his shoulder and Bruce put his right arm around her waist and they held each others left hands. They began to dance as Alfred continued to sing. "Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bitter, sweet and strange finding you can change learning you were wrong. Certain as sun rising in the east. Tale as old time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the bat. Tale as old time, song as old rhyme, beauty and the bat." They finished their dance and headed for the outside terrace. Alfred turned to Hippolyta. "It's getting late madam you should get some rest."

"Sounds good," Hippolyta yawned. "Goodnight Alfred."

"Goodnight, miss," Alfred responded as Hippolyta headed to her room.


	14. Chapter 13 Troubles at Home

Chapter 13: Troubles at Home

Wally knew that he had waited long enough. They had been overdue by a week and he knew that it wasn't because of traveling difficulties. Diana and his mom knew that way like the back of their hands and they weren't dilly dalliers either. So he went on his horse, Speedy, and followed their trail.

He found a gated castle and assumed the worst and rode back to the town. He rode to the pub that Ares and his gang hung out at as quickly as he could. He quickly dismounted his horse and opened the door. He ran inside and found Ares.

"Ares, I need your help," Wally panted to him. "Someone has my mother and my sister."

"Really?" Ares asked intrigued. "Who?"

"Someone in a castle," Wally told him. "I followed their trail it led to a castle in the woods. There's something in there and what ever it is it's got my mom and sister." Ares and the rest of his group laughed at Wally. "I'm serious."

"Wally, are you sure about all this?" Ares asked him. "It could just be your imagination."

"No it's not," Wally exclaimed. "I wouldn't lie about this! Please someone believe me!"

"Wally you have a long history of pranks and how do we know that you're not just leading us into another one?" one of the men said.

"Wally may do that but he has never lied," Clark said as he stood up. "And he never jokes about family in danger."

"Yes, even he knows when it appropriate joke and when it's not," Shayera explained as she stood up as well. Clark, Lois, Shayera, and John went to the pub to have a 'who's baby's worse' discussion. They left their kids with some trustworthy neighbors.

"Of course you guys would believe him," Serpent shot back. "He's your brother."

"Yes, and my brother-in-law," Lois said. "And sure he can be annoying at times."

"Hey!" Wally interrupted. Lois ignored his comment.

"But when it's time to get serious he gets serious and this is a serious matter," Lois continued. "Would it hurt to check it out?"

"I agree with Lois it wouldn't hurt to check it out," John said. "What do we have to lose?"

"Time and our reputation of not being idiots," one of the other men said.

"And how do we know that you guys aren't involved in this joke?" another one said.

"Guys if this was a joke you wouldn't even know that we were here," Shayera told them. "Look, give him the benefit of the doubt this once."

"Please guys, I need help if I'm going to get my sister and mom back from that castle," Wally reminded them. "Please?"

"I think this has gone on long enough," Ares said. "I think that your brother is crazy and needs to go and get some help."

"What do you mean help?" Wally asked. He then realized what he meant. "No. No, I'm not crazy! Just follow me and I'll show you that the castle exists."

"I agree with Ares," said the pub tender. "You need help Wally."

"On what charge does he need to go there?" Shayera demanded.

"Delusions," said Serpent.

"But you didn't even bother to check to see if it's real!" Wally exclaimed. "How can you charge me with that!?"

"Ares, he's not crazy," Jonn' told him as he too stood up. "A little annoying but not crazy and definitely doesn't need to go to there."

"Please Ares, just go with him and see if he's telling the truth or not," Clark begged. "There's harm in that."

"Yes there is," the pub tender told them. "There's a chance for him to slip out."

"I'm sorry Wally," Ares said in a non-sympathetic tone. Some men grabbed Wally and began to drag him out. Wally resisted and tried to get away but failed. His five defenders tried to get through the crowd to help Wally but kept getting pushed away. Jonn' kept trying to reason with the men but to no avail. Lois go to Wally and tried to yank one of the men off but she got shaken off and landed on the ground. A carriage appeared, on its back it had a black iron covered small room for transporting people. The man driving it unlocked the door in the back and was prepared to take Wally to the nearest madhouse asylum.


	15. Chapter 14 Evermore

Chapter 14: Evermore

Bruce and Diana were sitting on the stone safety guards facing each other. There was some silence. Bruce was nervous to speak and he didn't know what to say. The Bat kept telling him to kiss her only to bit her with the poisonous fangs. Then to tear the top of her dress in two and to stick his fangs over heart and to make her like him. He ignored the urge and looked into her eyes where he saw trust and love?

"Diana," Bruce began. "Do you enjoy being here?"

"Yes," Diana responded. "Very much." She held her head down a little though.

"You miss the rest of your family don't you?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I do," Diana told him. "But I don't want to leave you either. I would only like to see them just once."

"I can arrange that," Bruce answered her.

They went to his bedroom and over to his table which had a rose with three petals on it and a mirror. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"Tell it what you would like to see and it'll show you that place or person," Bruce explained to her.

"I'd like to see my brothers and sisters, please," Diana told the mirror. The mirror then revealed Clark picking Lois off the ground and then trying to shove themselves through the crowd. Then it showed Shayera trying to rummage through the crowd with her husband. Finally it showed Wally being manhandled. "Wally? What are they doing to him?" Bruce looked over her shoulder and saw the whole thing. He then looked at the rose and then the image in the mirror.

"Then you must go to him," Bruce told her.

"What?" Diana asked.

"You need to go to your brother," Bruce said. "He needs you more than I do. Go."

"You're sending me away?" Diana asked puzzled.

"Sending you to your little brother who needs his big sister to get him out of trouble," Bruce explained to her. "Family comes first friends after that."

"Thanks," Diana responded.

"Why?" Bruce asked. "You were always free."

"Thanks for understanding," Diana explained. "And for not making us prisoners here. I better get going." She tried to hand the mirror back. He pushed it back toward her.

"Keep it," Bruce said. "So you can always have a way to look back and remember me. Goodbye Diana."

"Goodbye Bruce," Diana responded. She ran out of the room and into her mother's bedroom. Told her what was going on and they left immediately. Diana still had her red ball gown on. He then looked out his window as he watched her disappear from view. Alfred then walked inside his bedroom.

"Sir, it seems that the ladies are leaving us," Alfred informed him.

"I know," Bruce told Alfred.

"Do you know why, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Her brother, Wally, is being manhandled somewhere," Bruce explained to Alfred. "She had to go back to help him. Family first, friends later. Besides I couldn't keep her here forever."

"I know sir," Alfred said.

"I never got to tell her something," Bruce told Alfred. "And it's too late to tell her now."

"What is that sir?" Alfred asked.

"I love her, Alfred," Bruce said. "And now she's gone."

"She might return," Alfred responded.

"Unlikely," Bruce replied. "But I wish she would."

"Well I'm off to bed sir," Alfred told him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alfred," Bruce replied. Alfred then left his room. Bruce faced his window, put his hand on the glass and began to sing as he tried to see Diana riding away.

"I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate. There were few people I needed in my life. I learned I needed another too late. I'll never shake away the pain. I close my eyes but she's still there. I let her steal into my melancholy heart. It's more than I can bear. Now I know she'll never leave me even as she runs away. She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me, comfort me. Wasting in my lonely tower waiting an open door. I'll fool myself she'll walk right in and be with me for evermore. I rage against the trials of love. I curse the fading of the light. Though she's already flown beyond my reach, she's never out of sight. Now I now she'll never leave me even as she fades from view. She will still inspire me, be apart off every thing I do. Wasting in my lonely tower waiting by an open door. I'll fool myself she'll walk right in. And as the long, long nights begin. I'll think of all that might have been. Waiting here for evermore."


	16. Chapter 15 The Mob Song

Chapter 15: the Mob Song

"Don't do this!" Wally shouted. "Please, I'm telling you the truth!" Ares then pushed Wally into the black room and the man who drove the carriage locked the door behind him. Wally hammered on the back of the door as the carriage began to move.

"Wally!" Shayera and Lois screamed. They finally made it to the front of the crowd and tried to run to get to him but they were intercepted by two men grabbing them and holding them back. Clark and John tried to shake the men off their wives and Jonn' slipped through the crowd and began to run after the carriage. Then Philip with Hippolyta and Diana riding got in the carriages way.

"Stop!" Hippolyta shouted. Diana jumped off the horse, still in her ball gown, and ran to where her brother was being held.

"Wally," Diana said relieved.

"Diana?" Wally said. "I thought you were at the castle and a goner." Diana smiled.

"I'll explain everything later," Diana told him. She turned to the carriage driver. "Release him."

"Sorry, no can do, madam," the carriage driver said. "But we'll take care of him."

"Wally's not crazy," Diana told him. She turned to Ares. "You tell him."

"Diana you know I care about you and your family," Ares began. "But your brother has been making some wild clams."

"He's right Diana," Serpent said. "He kept saying that there was a castle somewhere in the middle of the woods. He also claimed that there was someone living there." Hippolyta got off Philip and went to see the men.

"We just came from there," Hippolyta told them. "There is a castle and someone does live there." Diana went back to Philip and opened her saddle bag to try to find the mirror she had received from Bruce.

"You only say that because you're his mother," Ares responded. "You'd say anything to free him. Your word is hardly proof." Diana ran back with the mirror in her hand.

"You want proof?" Diana asked. She looked at the mirror. "Show me castle and its master." It then revealed the castle and showed the Bat-man. She showed it to the crowd and to Wally. "There's your proof." The crowd was scared except Ares.

"Diana, is he dangerous?" Lois asked.

"No," Diana told her. "He'd never harm anyone. He's kind and gentle."

"You sure about that Diana?" John asked.

"Yes, he's not what he looks like," Diana said. "He wouldn't hurt or harm anyone. He's my friend." Ares then grabbed the mirror from her and took a closer the Bat-man.

"If I weren't any wiser I'd say you had feelings for this monster," Ares exclaimed out loud.

"He's no monster, Ares," Diana told him. "You are!"

"I second that statement," Wally said.

"As do I," Hippolyta agreed.

"I've seen dark magic but nothing like this," Ares said. "That monster has put you under his spell. Lock them up too!" Some men went and manhandled the two women. They resisted but to no avail and they were throw in where Wally was. The door was locked behind them.

"We're not safe until that monster's head is mounted on my wall," Ares exclaimed. "I say we kill the Bat." Almost the whole crowd cheered.

"We're not safe until he's dead," one man sang.

"He'll come stacking us at night," sang another.

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous apatite," another man sang.

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wonder free," a woman sang. Ares then grabbed a nearby torch from on the wall.

"So it's time to take some action boys," Ares sang. "It's time to follow me." He then threw the torch onto a nearby unused wagon. Everyone except Diana's siblings and Jonn' were getting ready for a fight. "Through the mist though the wood. Through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride." He then stomped over to Serpent on beat. "Say a prayer then we're there at the drawbridge of a castle." He then showed Serpent the mirror. "And there's something truly terrible inside. It's a bat. It's got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive claws, killer talons for the feast." He then stomped to the front of the crowd on beat again. "Hear him roar, see him foam." He stopped. "But we're not coming home till he's dead." They raised their weapons, garden tools, pitchforks, and bows etc. "Good and dead." Weapon's raised again. "Kill the Bat." The weapons and mirror were raised in the air by the people.

"Light your torch, mount your horse," the crowd sang. Ares and Serpent mounted their horse.

"Screw your courage to the sticking place," Ares sang as he began to lead them out of town.

"We're counting on Ares to lead the way," the crowd sang. Ares then led them though the town.

"Call it war, call it threat you, bet they all will follow," Ares sang. "For in times like this they'll do just as I say."

"There's a monster running wild there's no question," Serpent sang. "And I fear what may come unto us."

"Sally forth! Tally hoe!" the crowd sang. "Grab your sword! Grab your bow! It's the moment here we go."

They were now out of town. Lois, Jonn', John, Clark, and Shayera went to the carriage where Wally, Diana and Hippolyta were being held. Wally was looking though the bars on the cart and he saw them.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Wally asked.

"Trying to get you guys out," Shayera said. "Jonn's trying and pick the lock."

"Wally who are you talking to?" Hippolyta asked.

"Mom, it's us," Clark told her.

"You guys stayed?" Diana asked. "I thought everyone left to kill…"

"We didn't," John told her. "There's no reason for us to kill him besides fear. And that's what we should base our decisions off of."

"Plus I made it a rule not trust Ares," Lois said. "I think he's just jealous that Diana likes the Bat and not himself."

"His name is Bruce," Diana told them. "Not Bat or Bat-man. It's Bruce."

"Alrighty then," Lois responded. The door then swung open and all three of them jumped out. They quickly exchanged hugs.

"I have to warn Bruce," Diana told them. She ran to Philip.

"We'll help," John said.

"But how are we going to get there?" Wally asked.

"Will these help?" a female voice said. They turned around to see a green haired, tan skinned woman with seven chestnut horses. Everyone except Diana went to the woman. She quickly took off the outer layer of her red dress and placed it neatly in her saddle bag.

"Yes," Wally exclaimed. They each grabbed a horse by its reigns. Wally went over to the woman. "Thanks, Beatriz." He kissed her and then grabbed one of the horses and they all mounted and rode off. Diana was in lead with Hippolyta right behind her, then Wally, John, Lois, Shayera, Clark, and Jonn'. They rode a different back way in hopes of getting to the castle faster.

"Show me the castle," Ares told the mirror. It did what it was told.

"We don't like what we don't understand in fact it scares us," the crowd sang. "And this monster is mysterious at least. Bring your guns; bring your knives, save your children and your wives. We'll save our village and us all! We'll kill the Bat!"

The back way proved to be faster and they got there first. Diana knocked on the door and was greeted by Alfred. She quickly introduced everyone and told Alfred the situation. They made their way into the castle. The new comers looked around in aw and wonder.

"Wow!" Lois exclaimed. " _This_ is where you two have been? It's amazing and beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so Mrs. Lois," Alfred said. "Do you have any idea how long till they'll be here?"

"A few minutes," Diana told him.

"Well that should be enough time to get ready," Wally said. "Clark, do you remember the time when we lined the whole town with mechanical and manual pranks for Ares because he wouldn't stop asking Diana to prom?"

"Yeah," Clark told him. "It was great. Although Mom didn't like too much. Why?"

"We've enough time to set something like that up," Wally explained to Clark. "But we're going to need everyone to help."

"Alright, let's go," John said. Wally and Clark got everyone organized and with everyone's help, including Alfred, they were ready.

"Do you have any weapons?" Hippolyta asked Alfred.

"We have a few swords and some boa staffs," Alfred told her. "I'll go get them."

They were so busy preparing for the oncoming battle that Diana didn't get a chance to ask Alfred to warn Bruce. They were hustling and had all of the traps and were armed. The women had boa staffs while the men were armed with swords. They waited in separate spots to launch a certain trap when the time was right. Soon enough the villagers lead by Ares came to the castle.

"Hearts ablaze, banners high, we go marching into battle unafraid although the danger's just increased," the villagers sang as they approached the door. "Raise the flags, sing the songs, if we count we're fifty strong. Fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong. Let's kill the Bat! Kill the Bat! Kill the Bat!" With that the door flung open and the villagers were in the castle.


	17. Chapter 16 Battles

Chapter 16: Battles

 **I apologize ahead of time for bad descriptions of the Bat vs. Ares fight. I stink at it so just watch 2017 Beauty and the Beast if you want to know what happened.**

The villagers barged into the castle with Ares and Serpent leading. Ares was still holding his torch as was several others. The enchanted mirror was strapped to his side and he had his crossbow of his back and arrows in his quiver on his back as well. His gun was in its holder on his belt. They looked around with their torches high since it was very dark.

"Stay on your guards," Ares told everyone. Diana turned to look at Wally. She and Shayera were holding the rope that if released would make the light weight chandelier fall. She mouthed 'Now?'. Wally shock his head. The group continued to move and several went under where the chandelier was. Diana mouthed 'Now?' again this time Wally nodded his head. Diana and Shayera released the chandelier rope and it came crashing onto 10 of the men. They were all knocked our cold. It startled the remaining. Wally then signaled the rest to do their plan for the women. First John and Lois started the sparkers which were on the walls. They startled the women heading toward them. They then backed up and tripped over a wire. As a result buckets of water were dropped onto of the five women on both sides of the room. The buckets were on their heads and Wally and Clark threw small bags filled with flour at them. The bags hit their target and spilled all over their dresses. Once the women got the buckets off their heads they screeched and ran out of the castle. That action startled the remaining more and then several of them got hit by several thrown objects. Ares caught the one throw at him and realized what it was.

"Those are called books, my good sir," a voice said as lights came on the stairs. It was the good butler of the castle. "You might want to read them some time they're quite good." Ares and several others got in their fighting positions. "I'm giving you all one warning and only one warning." As he was talking everyone else was picking off one man from the shadows. They picked another man off. There were only 21 remaining. "Leave here and don't return or suffer our wrath."

"Our wrath?" Serpent asked. The lights then turned on revealing everyone else.

"Last warning," Alfred told him. Four men then ran at him with their garden tools. Alfred quickly disarmed them and crippled them. There were 17 remaining. Then they all moved swiftly to take them on. Ares quickly slipped out and headed upstairs to find the Bat. Diana beat two men into submission before noticing Ares head for the West Wing where Bruce stayed. She quickly knocked another one out and then gave her staff to her mother. She raced up the stairs and headed for Bruce's bedroom.

Ares after looking through several rooms found him in his bedroom. He was hunched over his table. He noticed Ares but just stayed put. Ares walked toward him and threw torch over the crumbling terrace barriers. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at him.

"Hello Bat," Ares said. "I'm Ares. Diana sent me." Bruce lowered his head. "Were you in love with her? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she could have me? You're pathetic." He then pulled the trigger and shot him through one of his wings. He then pushed him over and he fell onto the one of the tower tops. He clawed to try to stay on it and not fall. Ares pulled out his crossbow and reached for his arrows but there weren't any there. He turned around and saw…

"Diana?" Ares asked. She took the arrows and snapped them in two.

"Where is he?!" Diana demanded.

"When we return to the village you will marry me," Ares told her. He pulled out his revolver. "And that monster's head will hand on our wall."

"Never!" Diana exclaimed. She grabbed his gun and they tugged at it. As did the floor beneath them began to crumble. Diana was safe but Ares fell a little ways before grabbing onto the floor of the floor beneath Diana. The gun fell out of their hands and landed some ways away on a lower floor. Diana ran to where Ares was and was now only a few feet behind. Ares ran toward his gun and to his prey. He ran until he found a slanted roof and then slid down it to get to the gun and to Bruce. He landed on the floor that was at the end of the roof. Meanwhile Bruce was clawing at staying on the tower top and then he jumped and landed on another one, because he was running out of places to grip on the other one. Diana raced to get as close to Bruce as possible. She ran and jumped over crumbling places until she was able to see him clearly. The only thing standing in between them now was some stone gazebo and pathway and the fact that he was on a tower top. He had nearly slid off of his tower top.

"No!" Diana exclaimed.

"Diana," Bruce said to himself. Bruce turned his head to see his love right in front of him, all though several feet away. "Diana!" He smiled as did Diana. "You… you came back! Stay right there! I'll come to you!" Bruce jumped and grabbed onto the ledge of the floor of the stone gazebo. He pulled himself up only to get hit by a rockslide as Ares entered. Diana ran to another room to get a better view of what was happening. Ares grabbed and tore off a small rocky décor. He used it as a club as he hit Bruce on the head with it. Bruce stumbled a little and grabbed Ares' club as he tried to hit him with it again. He took it and rammed it out of his hands. He then grabbed Ares by the throat and held him over the edge. Diana had made it to the room which had the rose and saw what Bruce was doing. Diana gasped in fear.

"Don't me go," Ares begged. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Please don't let me go, Bat."

 _"_ _What are you waiting for?!"_ the Bat screamed in his head. _"_ _Kill him."_

 _"_ _No!"_ the man screamed. _"_ _If we do that we'll lose everything we've gained."_

 _"_ _But if we don't do that he'll come back,"_ the Bat reasoned. _"_ _He's invaded our home, tried to kill us, and has tried to force Diana into marriage! He deserves death for all that he has done. All that he has ruined! Let him go, let him die."_ As Bruce looked into Ares' eyes he saw for the first time as himself fear and terror. Bruce's hard eyes soften but only for a quick second. He moved Ares away from the danger of falling.

"I am not a Bat," Bruce told him. "My name is Bruce." He dropped him onto solid ground as Diana sighed of relief. "Go and don't come back." Ares ran away from him. Bruce turned to look at Diana. He backed up several paces.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked fearfully. He then ran and ran and then jumped once he reached the edge and grabbed the ledge that Diana was standing on. She helped him pull himself up and they exchanged smiles.

"That's it!" Wally yelled.

"And don't come back until you're ready to apologize!" Lois exclaimed. They had just finished the remaining men off and they were busy licking their wounds. Clark and John had carts prepared so that the conscious men could bring their unconscious friends home. Soon enough the castle was cleared and everyone was rejoicing at their victory.

"Wait a minute where's Diana?" Lois asked.

"She wasn't with you guys?" Clark asked.

"No, I thought she was with you," Lois explained.

"Maybe she saw someone sneaking off during the battle and decided to follow," Jonn' suggested.

"Good idea," Wally agreed. "Now where would she be?"

"In the meditating room," Alfred told them as he came down the stairs to meet them. "I checked Master Bruce's bedroom and they weren't there. Which means they're probably there."

"Why would they be there?" Clark asked.

"Because from what I'm guessing Miss Diana saw Mister Ares slip away to find Master Bruce. She followed him there and a fight proceeded. The only room that's even close to Master Bruce's bedroom," Alfred explained. "Plus I saw Miss Diana in there before I headed down."

"Well then let's get going," Shayera exclaimed. "Lead the way." Alfred did that indeed.

"You okay?" Diana asked.

"I'm fine," Bruce replied. "You?"

"I'm great," Diana said smiling. "Now that I'm here with you." Bruce smiled too and then a bang ran out. Bruce fell from the pain of a fired bullet. Diana then moved down to help him and saw Ares with his gun. Diana picked him up and tried to move him out of firing range but that's hard to do with a 100 something pound man. She moved him a little ways and then another bang ran out for another bullet had been shot. Bruce was lying on his back near the table which held the enchanted rose. Diana ran to his side as Ares was about to take another shot. Then the floor crumbled beneath his feet and he screamed as he fell to his doom.

Diana's full attention was on Bruce. She was sacred for the first time in her life because of him.

"You came back," Bruce said.

"Of course I came back," Diana replied. "And I'm never leaving you again."

"I think it's my turn to leave now," Bruce told her.

"Sshh," Diana said. "It's okay now. We're together now and everything's going to sort itself out." Bruce moved his hand up and cupped her face.

"At least I got to see you and tell you," Bruce began. "That I love you." Bruce's hand then fell from her face and dropped to his side. Diana's eyes watered as she realized that Bruce was dead.

"No!" Diana cried. "Come back! Please come back!" At that moment the rest of her family silently came into the room. Alfred and the others looked in horror as they saw Diana weeping over the loss of Bruce and Alfred began to cry too at the loss of his son. "No, please don't leave." She cried for the first time in her adult life and she cried so much it stained the floor. "Don't leave me. I love you." Just then the last petal fell on the enchanted rose and it was done.


	18. Chapter 17 A Fairy Tale Ending

Chapter 17: A Fairytale Ending

 **Last chapter! Yeah! Thank you all for the reviews for this story and for my other ones.**

"Diana it's time to go home," Clark told her.

"I won't go," Diana said sternly.

"Diana he's dead I'm sorry but he is," John reminded her. "You can't stay here alone."

"Alfred, you could come home with us if you want," Hippolyta told him.

"Thank you for the offer madam," Alfred replied. Alfred stood over his son's dead body. "But I think I'll bury him first and then I'll think about it." He placed his hand on Diana's shoulder. "I'm sorry miss."

"I never got to tell him that I love him," Diana told him through tears. "And now it's too late." They hugged each other and Diana sobbed over his shoulder toward the door. Everyone held their heads down.

A strong golden breeze then rummaged through the room and the wind circled around Bruce's body. Alfred looked up and saw it and he let go of Diana. She turned and saw it too. The 'breeze' lifted his body up and turned it as one would to walk. Everyone in the room lifted their heads and saw what was happening. His cape wrapped itself around him and then it disappeared as one of his arms came out. It was black and had claw fingers then slowly it changed to a tan and the claws turned into fingers. His legs then slowly turned back into his original skin tone and his feet were no longer talons. Then his face changed. He lost his long strait ears, fangs, black skin face, and it turned to normal skin tone and he got his black hair back. He slowly drifted down and was placed on the ground. Bruce stood up and looked at himself and saw that he was human and he was wearing a torn white shirt and red pants. He turned around and saw Diana. He walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"Diana, it's me," Bruce told her. Diana then looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"Yes it is," Diana agreed. Bruce then pulled her closer and reached down and they pulled themselves into a passionate kiss. Wally cheered and Alfred clapped and soon everyone was. As they kissed the castle changed back into its shining and marble state. Soon enough the kiss broke and he turned to see Alfred and Diana's family.

"Master Bruce," Alfred ran up and hugged his son. Bruce returned the hug and smiled. They broke it soon after and Bruce turned to see Diana's family.

"Everyone," Diana began. "This is Bruce."

"Hi," the rest of the family said.

After some introductions and some changes everyone went to the ballroom. The men changed into some old fashion suits. Clark wore a dark blue one, Jonn' a dark green, Wally a bright red, John a emerald green, Bruce a black and Alfred the same as his son. Lois wore a long dark blue, short sleeved, floral, mermaid dress. Shayera wore a long orange, thin material sleeves, trumpet dress. Hippolyta wore a golden, spaghetti strap, sheath dress. Diana wore her red ballroom dress. Clark and Lois, Shayera and John, Hippolyta and Alfred danced in the ballroom in a waltz. Jonn' played the piano while Wally sang.

"Tale as old as time. Tone as old as song. Better sweet than strange finding you can change learning you can change learning you were wrong." Diana and Bruce then entered the ballroom as every one ended and as Wally sang. "Winter turns to spring. Famine turns to feast. Nature points the way nothing left to say beauty and the bat." Bruce and Diana then moved to the center of the ballroom.

"A dance, my fiancé?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Diana said smiling. They then began to dance a waltz.

"Certain as the sun," everyone sang. "Rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the bat." They stopped dancing. Rose petals then fell onto them and they kissed as they sang, cheered and clapped. "Tale as old time. Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the bat."

The End

Of one story beginning of another


End file.
